


Stealing more than his heart

by LisaFQueen



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Adoption, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: When little Yasha bumps into an attractive and wealthy man, he makes the worst decision of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still a draft.

It was crowded in Moscow Kazansky Station, more then usual so. Even though the holidays were done, people still came with buses to the gift shops and other stores.   
It wasn't particularly cold, in fact it was pretty warm for the time of year. Yasha, Dima and the others hadn't eaten for a day and they were hungry and greedy. They needed money.

Dima had found nothing better than to send Yasha off stealing. When the blonde asked why, he got "My face isn't as cute as yours anymore." as answer. So, doing as he was told, Yasha walked around the station, looking for an appropriate target. 

Eagerly Dima pointed at a man sitting on a chair, drinking coffee. Opposite the man sat another one, one that looked way more Russian.

"Are you sure he has a lot of money?" Yasha asked, all standing around the corner, waiting for the Russian man to leave and create a window of opportunity.  
   
"Of course, Yasha! Are you blind? Just look at what he's wearing!" Dima punched his arm.

Their target, the dark haired man, was wearing a black coat suit that came to his thighs. It was slimming his body and underneath it he wore a grey t-shirt and jeans.   
He was also wearing an expensive watch and a sliver earring at his left ear. He was talking rather amused and had a friendly face. Still, there was something about this man that made Yasha uneasy. He couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly, he just felt it in his guts.

The boys all looked expectantly at the younger one and Yasha knew he should be off. He just didn't want to. 

"Hey, what are you waiting for? Do you want us to starve do death?" 

With those words Yasha left, feeling more uncertain with every step he took towards the man. As if on cue, both men got up and started walking towards him, ignoring the crowd. 

Yasha wasn't comfortable with the way the man walked, so confident and soulful. He decided to ignore his feelings anyway, focusing more on his job. Bump in, snatch away and leave.

It sure sounded easy that way. Yasha nodded to himself to give him confidence and looked at the ground, pretending not to notice where he was going. He could feel his heart beat faster as he _accidentally_   bumped into one of the men. He looked up confused, gazing into chocolate brown eyes that took his breath away. If he thought the man's walk was intimidating, he was wrong. 

The eyes were filled with fire and something he couldn't quite name, maybe it was pure passion for life.

Snapping out of it, he apologized in Russian but the man knelt down and took Yasha by his two arms, inspecting his face. He smiled friendly and gave him a nod to ask if the boy was okay.

Yasha nodded back, confused, and then was left alone again, faster then he could imagine. He turned around to see the two men and heard them talking. 

 

"Huh, cute boy. Must be lost or something."

"Yeah," his target answered. "poor thing." He almost said it with sarcasm. That was the only thing Yasha had understand because the men were talking English.

 

He got cheers when he returned to the boys. "Did you get?" Dima asked eagerly. Yasha showed his empty hands and was almost hit, if he hadn't ducked. "I'm just kidding! Look!" Excitement took over him as he showed the rubles. "I got it when he walked away."

They all patted him on the back and went off to finally buy some food.

 

* * *

 

Yasha hadn't thought about it anymore. He'd almost forgotten about it, if not for the food he'd wolfed down the next days. He even got enough to buy himself  sunglasses. He was wearing them now as he was sitting at  
the same table where the two men sat.

Totally lost in reading a book that was almost falling apart (the library was giving away free books) he didn't hear any of the noise around him. If it weren't for the goosebumps he got after hearing a smooth voice softly speaking  in his ear, he might not have noticed it at all.

"Hey, how are you doing?" 

Yasha looked up and stopped in his tracks as he realized who was talking to him. Even though now it was in perfect Russian, with not the slightest British accent.

"Hello." Yasha stammered. "Is it alright if I sit?" the man asked, face still friendly. The blonde nodded slightly. He just stared at the man, not able to look away. First of all, he couldn't believe the man had actually come back, secondly, Yasha couldn't believe how much he wanted to meet him. He genuinely had the urge to immediately talk to the man, as if he could tell his darkest secrets and still be listened too, as if they'd known each other for years.

"I'm John Rider, and you've stolen from me." he said, not angry but just stating the facts.

Yasha blushed and he felt guilty. How was he going to explain? This man, who had fancy clothes and cellphones and wealthy friends, how could he ever understand the poverty of a young boy, surviving on stealing and begging?

 

"I'm so sorry!" he blurted out. He waited for John's reaction, but he just shrugged. "Well I'm not. It was my own fault, huh? Leaving rubles in my back pocket. What else would I've expected?" 

He gave Yasha smirk and enjoyed the boy's fear that was fading. 

"You knew?" Yasha's eyes grew bigger and he stared at the man. John put his head on one hand and smiled at Yasha. It was the most beautiful smile Yasha had ever seen.

"Just let me give you a tip: don't go standing in a group of criminal-looking teens, waiting for the target to come to you. Especially if the target already had a chance to notice you. I've been expecting you for miles. Not so hard, since you're the youngest of your group. Also, your finger work is sloppy. If I wanted to, I could've snatched you at any time."

The boy's mouth almost fell open. First he robs this man, then he comes back just to tell him how to do it better?

"Then... Why did-"

"Why did I let you?" John looked away for a second, amused. "Well first of all I wanted to see your potential. Secondly, I'm not going to take away what little you have. Or rather, what you thought you had. You know, a target's price isn't written on his head or clothes. If you really want to know who's rich..." he gestured so Yasha would come closer, whisper him a secret.

"You won't see rich people here. They all have drivers, butlers, private jets. If you really want to have a big catch, I suggest you get yourself invited to one of those private parties. Much jewelry. Easy to snatch, if you improve, of course."

 Yasha nodded, suggesting that he was listening 


End file.
